tolkien_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin Took (Middle-Earth Film Saga)
|inspiration = Peregrin Took (The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien) |fullname = Peregrin Took |alias = |personality = |appearance = |occupation =Thain of the Shire Squire (later Knight) of Gondor |alignment =Good |affiliations =Fellowship of the Ring |goal =Help and (later) protect Frodo on his quest to destroy the One Ring |home =The Shire (formerly) Gondor |family = |pets =Unnamed pony |friends = |minions = |enemies =Sauron, Saruman, Sméagol/Gollum, Otho Sackville-Baggins (possibly), Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (possibly), Lord Denethor (after Denethor tried to kill Faramir and himself), Orcs, Trolls, Snaga, Uglúk, Witch-king of Angmar |likes =Smoking, drinking, Diamond of Long-cleeve |dislikes =Being separated from Merry, Frodo or Sam, his friends in danger or injured, missing any meal in the day (most notably breakfast, either first or second), getting in trouble |powers =Sword-fighting skills Rock throwing Foresight (briefly) |possessions =Bilbo and Frodo Baggins' coat (briefly; returned to Frodo) His pipe Elven cloak |weapons =Troll's bane Dagger |fate =Watches with Merry and Sam as Frodo leaves Middle-earth; then continues to live in the Shire, becomes Thain, marries Diamond of Long-cleeve and has a son named Faramir (future fate) |quote = }} Peregrin "Pippin" Took is a fictional character and one of the four hobbit main protagonists in of Peter Jackson's trilogy of The Lord of the Rings. Pippin is the first cousin of Merry through Pippin's father and Merry's mother. He was also the second cousin once removed/first cousin twice removed of Bilbo Baggins and a distant cousin of Frodo Baggins. The books reveal he married a woman named Diamond of Long-cleeve and they have a son he named after Faramir, the second son of Denethor Billy Boyd portrayed the character. His character's song, "The Edge of Night" was on the teaser trailer for The Battle of the Five Armies Background Introduction Pippin was born in the Shire to Paladin Took and Eglantine Banks, being the youngest of four children, having three sisters: Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel. Pippin was also the great-great-grandson of the Old Took, and a cousin of Bilbo Baggins, the main protagonist of The Hobbit He grew up with Frodo, Sam, and Merry and Fredegar Bolger. Of the five Hobbits, Pippin was best friends with Merry, both getting into trouble and presumably getting caught by Gandalf. Personality When he was a young hobbit, Pippin was quite mischievous and sometimes had more curiosity then Merry, even though most of the trouble was orchestrated by his cousin. Pippin usually depended on Merry through most of it all, and usually went through with his league. The most notable trouble they got in was stealing Gandalf's fireworks. Eventually, he let the curiosity getting the best of him twice: once by accidentally causing the bones of an orc and a bucket drop into a well in Moria that resulted in Gandalf's apparent demise and after the consequences that were very traumatizing from his confrontation with Sauron. Apart from the trouble-making, Pippin was a friendly person, especially befriending both Boromir and Faramir easily after only meeting them for several minutes.Caring a great deal for his friends, Pippin did not want to lose anyone else, especially after the apparent death of Gandalf and the fall of Boromir.In fact, one of Pippin's greatest fears was never seeing Merry again after their separation during the final days of the War of the Ring or ever being reunited with Frodo and Sam.He was willing to protect Frodo from any dangers during his quest to destroy the Ring, sympathized with Treebeard after finding his friends dead and even saved Gandalf from an oncoming orc, and later worried for Faramir when he realized that Denethor would unknowingly kill his own son and himself. Overtime, Pippin became fearless and brave and especially merciless when it came to enemies. Though he was apparently afraid of the Witch-king's Fellbeast during his and Gandalf's confrontation with the beast and his master, Pippin nevertheless charged the creature bravely in an effort to protect Gandalf, until its roar. And though he could have died, Pippin jumped onto a pyre to save Farami. he was initially afraid to die in battle, until Gandalf revealed what happened afterwards. Resulting in the many trials, Pippin matured into a confident, young hobbit, no longer mischievous and taking on more responsibility Physical appearance Pippin is a young Hobbit lad about twenty-nine years old. He has red, curly hair and green eyes. During the events of The Fellowship of the Ring, ''he was the age of twenty nine. At the end of ''Return of the King, ''he was thirty-three, finally coming of age. Possessions * '''Troll's bane:' Pippin's sword. He was given it when Pippin entered the servitude to Lord Denethor. Pippin later names it with its respective name after taking down a troll with his sword. Character arc ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' Pippin first appears in The Fellowship of the Ring, where he and Merry steal one of Gandalf's firework of Smaug and set it off. However, they are caught by the grey wizard, who punishes them by making the two young hobbits to clean the dishes. A few nights later, Pippin and Merry sung at the Green Dragon. Stealing Farmer Maggot's crops, the two hobbits run into Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. Pippin lands on Frodo and happily acknowledges him before Sam pulls Pippin off of Frodo. Pippin joined the Fellowship of the Ring that was formed in Rivendell to accompany Frodo and assist him on his quest to destroy the One Ring. Boromir later taught Merry and Pippin how to sword-fight. The Fellowship later goes to into Moria after Saruman endangered their lives on Caradhras in the Misty Mountains. However, in the halls, Pippin accidentally goes up against a dwarf's skeleton and sends it and the bucket and chains next to it, causing Gandalf to furiously yell at Pippin and "throw himself in to rid fellowship of Pippin's stupidity." A fight enissues in Balin's tomb wbetween the Fellowship and the Orcs. Gandallf later falls from the bridge after the Balrog drags him down while protecting the Fellowship, with the Hobbits mourning their loss of an old friend. . During the final battle, Pippin diverges the Uruks away from Frodo so he can make his escape while Merry joins in. Boromir rushes in to protect them as Merry and Pippin both throw rocks at the enemy. However, Pippin witnessed Boromir being shot down by the Uruk-Hai and subsequently kidnapped by their enemies to be taken to Isengard. However, unknown to the uruks and the Hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli run off to rescue them while letting Frodo and Sam continue on their quest. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' Pippin and Merry are still kidnapped by Orcs and are being taken to Isengard because they believe one of them has the One Ring. However, Pippin and Merry later escape when they are being inadvertently rescued by the Rohirrim and ran into Fangorn Forest, being chased by an Orc. The duo attempt to escape by climbing up a tree, with Merry making sure Pippin goes up first. However, he is suddenly pulled down by the orc, but they are saved by Treebeard, who initially mistakes them to be elves. However, Gandalf appears to them both while telling Treebeard to protect Merry and Pippin at all costs. After Merry had told him that there my no longer be a Shire if they go home, Pippin had manipulated Treepeard easily to go south, potentially knowing what Saruman did to the trees.However, when they get there, Pippin pitifully apologizes to Treebeard for the friends he lost. This act inspires Treebeard to fight Isengard with other Ents while half of the other Ents go to the south to deal with the Uruk-Hai at Helm's Deep. During the battle, Pippin throws rocks at several of the enemies with Merry and both of them knock them in the head and eventually win the battle. The duo later find Saruman's storage and keep the smoking leaves to themselves. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Throughout the movie, Pippin begins to mature and knew to be wiser. Family * Paladin Took (father) * Eglantine Banks (mother) * Pearl Took (sister) * Pimpernel Took (sister) * Pervinca Took (sister) * Gerontius Took (paternal great-great-grandfather) * Adamanta Chubb (paternal great-great-grandmother) * Hildigrim Took (paternal great-grandfather) * Rosa Baggins (paternal great-grandmother) * Adalgrim Took (paternal grandfather) * Mrs. Took (paternal grandmother) * Esmeralda Took (paternal aunt) * Saradoc Brandybuck (paternal uncle) * Merry Brandybuck (paternal cousin) Images Relationships Appearances * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ''(first appearance) * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ''(video game) * ''Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings ''(video game) * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king * Lego The Lord of the Rings Category:Stub articles Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Peter Jackson film characters Category:Versions of Pippin Took Category:Middle-Earth Film Saga characters Category:Lord of the Rings characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring (2001) character Category:Two Towers (2002) characters Category:Return of the king (2003) characters